A Child
by Shiro-Neko-Hanyou
Summary: What if Trinity didn't die? What if Neo had a the last moment realized that he could save her, and did? And what if there was a child? Rated for later chapters and words. Sorry if summary sucks. slowly working on completion
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Waking up again, Neo looked around only to discover he was blind. Then he remembered everything. Bane, Smith, the sentinels… and Trinity. No, that couldn't be true! 

Concentrating, he suddenly saw light, light everywhere, like when he saw the machine city for the first time, with Trinity. Moving his head around, he saw that he was laying beside her, her body glowing. But he could not sense a heartbeat. 

"No" He crawled closer, searching for the heart beat but found none. Miserable and crying he laid down on her stomach after having removed the tubes stuck in her body.

Laying there for minutes, he thought everything was over. But then, a beat came from her body. He looked up, hopeful, but was disappointed to see that her heart still did not beat. But then he saw a brighter light further down, in her womb.

'A baby?' he thought, astonished. Trinity had been pregnant? The heart beat of the baby still beat but very faintly. It wouldn't survive, because Trinity was dead. Neo knew at that moment what he was supposed to do, he felt it. He could save them.

Concentrating yet again, he focused on reviving her, just as he did in the Matrix. Then Trinity started glowing more brightly but the brighter she became the darker it became around him, until everything went black.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one - Decisions

- Months later –

Morpheus stood in the medical building, overlooking Zion's busy streets from a window on the seventh floor.

It had taken five months to build up most of Zion again, but the medical building had been the first priority, to care for the injured.

Morpheus sighed and turned back around. After the sentinels had left, he and Niobe had immediately set out to find Neo and Trinity. Luckily the Hammer had recharged so they could go immediately, and they arrived six hours later. It took time to find them, since they did not know where exactly they were, but when they did, they saw what they had feared.

Neo lay across Trinity, wounds across his eyes, rendering him blind, and as pale as you could get. Morpheus knew he was dead when he laid his eyes on him. But then as he checked Trinity he felt a pulse in the nape of her neck. Thank god he thought, quickly taking her into the ship to the medical station. After having taken care of her he went and retrieved Neo laying him down on a table as well, covering him with a sheet.

All if Zion was saddened at the news of their savior dead. A big ceremony was held in his honor and the celebration feast for Zion was pushed a month in respect. It was around the time of the celebrations that they found out.

Trinity was pregnant.

Yet another thing to celebrate and be happy about at the feast. No one was supposed to know though. The only ones who did were the doctors on her case and Morpheus, Niobe and Link.

But she was still in a coma and the doctors were already having a hard time keeping them both alive. It was later that they found out how far along she was.

Now four months after their discovery Morpheus had to make a decision. Chose between Trinity or the child. She was only seven months along but the baby could survive. Trinity was paralyzed from the waist and down, and would remain to be so if he chose her. Plus she would probably go into shock, from not being able to move, the loss of Neo and their child. She would die eventually from the stress.

When it came down to the facts, it wasn't a hard decision after all, but his emotional connection to Trinity made it hard. It even made him believe he might be able to save her.

A noise came from the door and Morpheus turned to see Niobe entering, concern in her eyes.

"What is it Morpheus?" She asked walking up to him. She could see his distress clearly in his eyes.

"I have to decide which one of the two should survive. But how can I make such a decision?"

"Maybe we should get Link, he could help, then we can make the decision together" She suggested walking over to him.

Morpheus nodded "Yes, you are probably right"

Twenty minutes later Link arrived.

"Link, we must discuss the matters of the survival of Trinity and her child" Morpheus said before he got a chance to ask why he had been summoned.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"The medics can't keep them both alive for much longer, we need to choose one to save, but we are split" Niobe said from beside Morpheus. This was hard for him, she could tell.

"Well, what are the facts?" he asked.

They told him how things were and that the doctors had suggested they make the decision, since they did not know them as they did. After having discussed back and forth for ten minutes they finally had made a decision. They called the head doctor in to tell him of their decision.

"You have reached a decision?"

"Yes we have" Niobe chose to speak. Morpheus was broken by the choice, but he would be okay in time. "We choose to save the baby"

The doctor nodded "Very well, I will make sure she is prepped for surgery"

- Two Year Later -

"Neela, where are you?"

Morpheus was crawling around on the floor searching for Neela, Neo and Trinity's daughter. She had started to like the game 'Hide and Seek' very much and wanted to play it all the time. While Niobe was a bit hard to convince, Morpheus had a soft spot for her and couldn't say no. Plus, it was great exercise for when their daughter, Lluvy, would get into that age in a year or so.

Listening very closely, Morpheus could hear giggling coming from the bed in their bedroom. Very slowly he tip-toed towards the bed and got on his knees. In one quick swift he pulled away the bed covers and began a tickle attack on Neela.

She laughed and screamed trying to bat away his hands closing her eyes. "Got'cha" Morpheus said lifting her up into his arms and walked out to the Kitchen where Niobe was feeding Lluvy.

"Ah, I see you got caught" She said to Neela as she was sat down on a chair next to her to eat.

"Mophy find me" She said smiling.

Morpheus smiled and sat down across from his wife looking at the child of his most trusted friends. He had once regretted making the decision to choose the child over Trinity, but in times like these all that regret went away. Looking at her reminded him so much of Trinity. Her eyes were the same bluish color and her hair just as dark as her mother's as well. He knew that she would become very beautiful one day.

He loved her just like his own daughter, so did Niobe even if she didn't show it to the same extend as he did. He was going to miss her when he in a few months went on a mission again.

He had gotten a new ship and named it Treo. Many thought it a bit cheesy, but he felt it kept them alive in his heart as they should be.

- Sixteen Years Later -

Neela woke up to the annoying noise of her alarm clock. Reaching out a hand to turn it off she groaned. Damn she hated that she had to start school today.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. She had failed the graduation test and had to start all over with her last year. Just as she stood up from her bed the door burst open and in came Lluvy, chirpy as ever.

"Yay, did you hear? You're going to be in my class!" She said smiling widely.

"Yeah I heard, about two weeks ago. It won't make it less real if you don't mention it every day" Neela said walking over to her closet getting her clothes.

"Why are you so moody today? Aren't you excited?"

Sighing Neela sat down on the floor against her closet. "I would much rather have graduated last year so I could go out and start working. It's not that I don't love you guys or anything, I would just like to get my own place and start a life where I don't have to depend on you"

"I know what you mean. I may be a year younger than you, but it is only a year, so I feel kind of the same"

Neela smiled at Lluvy. "Thanks. You know, you were always like a sister to me"

"So are you" she responded and got up from Neela's bed. "Now get ready, we're leaving in half an hour"

Turning back to her closet Neela took out her favorite black formfitting pants and a blue sleeve less shirt. Closing the door she looked in the mirror on the outer site of it. Her black hair was starting to grow too long again. It was dead straight and reached around her shoulders. Her bangs were cut diagonally but were starting to get in her eyes. Grabbing a scissor from a shelf next to her she angled it a bit and cut a centimeter off her bangs. There, now she could see her eyes again. They were a bright icy blue color and stood out in contrast to her dark hair, but she liked it. Turning to stand sideways to the mirror she could just glimpse her tattoo on her back.

A year ago she had run out and got a tattoo in protest to a grounding she had gotten. Two angle wings on her shoulder blades and the small of her back. She had been inspired by a picture she saw in a book from the surface. There used to be this artist names HYDE and she loved his angle wings tattoo and wanted one herself.

She thought it a great asset to her eyebrow piercing, and she just loved that it made her stand out in crowds. Not many in Zion knew how to make tattoos and it was expensive, but she had a friend who knew how to make them so it was no problem for her.

"Neela, hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" Lluvy shouted from the kitchen.

Quickly grabbing her combat boots and putting them on, she ran out into the hallway to Lluvy who was waiting at the door. Stopping up and grabbing her school bag they both shouted their goodbyes and ran out, heading for school.

"Hey I heard there's a new kid in our class" Lluvy said turning to walk backwards in front of Neela.

"A new kid? We haven't had one of those for a few months. Boy or girl?"

"I think dad said it was a boy. But he's not going to be there for long, he's nineteen, so it's mostly crash course on his part"

'Nineteen huh? At least I'm not going to be the eldest in the class, I hate that' Neela thought.

"I hope he's good looking" Lluvy said turning back around and walking next to Neela instead.

"Lluvy! Why is the only thing you think about guys? You've already got one, remember?"

Neela was referring to Kid's younger brother, Nick. He had been unplugged two months ago, and since he was seventeen just like Lluvy, he got in their class. They clicked instantly and if she wasn't with Neela, she was with him.

"I wasn't thinking that I could have him, just if he was good looking!"

Turning a corner of one of the many buildings in Zion's busy streets, they saw the school. It was a large building made out of steel, and it could probably contain a thousand people.

"Which classroom were we supposed to start in anyway? I forgot" Lluvy said as they got to the entrance.

"Hold on, I have the note in my pocket" pulling out the note Neela unfolded it, but kept walking. "Let's see… Room 69. That should be in her-"

But before she got the chance to utter the last of her sentence, she bumped into something hard, or rather someone…

"Ouch" They both muttered.

When Neela looked up, she saw what only could be a god. He had apparently got up and stood offering her his hand.

"I'm so sorry!" He said as she took his hand and got up. "I didn't see you and I was in a hurry"

"It's okay, I didn't look where I was walking either" Neela said looking into his grayish blue eyes, mesmerized.

"My name's Milo, I'm new" He said shaking her hand seeing as she hadn't let go yet.

"I'm Neela. So you're the new kid everyone's been talking about"

"Huh?"

"Here in Zion, whenever someone gets unplugged in such an early age as you, everybody knows"

"Oh"

"But hey, you could walk with us, we're in the same class" Lluvy said stepping in.

"You're all nineteen too?" Milo asked.

"No, I'm seventeen but Neela is eighteen. She has to take the year again-"

"There's no need for him to know that!" Neela interrupted clapping a hand over her mouth, laughing nervously.

He seemed not to mind their strange behavior as he followed them when they left for their assigned room.

Looking at the time, class was about to start. Neela couldn't help but snicker a little at Milo's behavior. Everyone in class was staring at him and it apparently made him nervous. He had a faint blush across his cheeks.

'How adorable' She thought sitting down next to him. "Don't mind them, in a week they'll have gotten used to you and you will be just like any other kid in Zion"

"Can I ask you something?" Milo asked a frown on his face.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"How come you don't have any… um holes?"

"Oh you mean the plugs you got? That's because I was born in Zion, not in the machine city. Most of the children here were born in Zion, Lluvy was as well, though she's off somewhere. She always runs off to somewhere and always just makes it back to class"

"So you've never been in the matrix?"

"Nope, never. I do envy you one thing though"

"What's that?"

"You've seen nature. I don't know if anyone told you how it looks like in the real world?"

"I was shown. I'm sad to say it's the worst I've ever seen" Milo dropped his head down looking sad.

"Don't be. Now most machines are gone, maybe it'll turn around?" Neela said smiling. Milo looked at her again.

"You know, you've got a great smile" he said smiling at her.

Taken off guard Neela blushed but managed to mutter a thanks before the teacher entered followed very closely by Lluvy.

'One day I'm going to find out what she's up to' Neela thought, still a bit flustered by Milo's compliment.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she turned to class and began listening to the teacher going on and on about engineering. She could already feel her eye lids droop.

A/N: Hope this was okay. Sadly this fic is mostly for distraction purpose, to relax my mind so I can write better chapters for my other story (Inuyasha fans might wanna check it out?). I do feel like I should finnish this one regardless of what happens though, so don't worry it won't be an unfinished piece. Anyways, tell what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, but feel free to drop a review. Thanks!


End file.
